Unreachable
by jusjeruk
Summary: Byun Baekhyun dan semua cacian juga makian dalam perjalanan cintanya. [ChanBaek! YAOI. Ficlet, maybe. Dont like dont read. Yang tertarik, silahkan open page!]


Temanku satu-satunya adalah apa yang orang bilang omong kosong. Hidupku hanya penuh dengan harapan. Setiap peluh di pelipisku adalah usaha dengan semua buah busuk yang selalu kudapatkan—sia-sia. Dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang, kutunggu dirimu. Kutunggu kau, dimanapun kau berada. Wahai pujaan hati, mungkin ini terdengar salah di benakmu, tapi, aku mencintaimu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Unreachable.**

**by jusjeruk.**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.**

**Pair : ChanBaek.**

**Genre : Angst.**

**Rate : T**

**Disc : Charas bukan milik jusjeruk, cerita milik jusjeruk asli.**

**Author's Note : ini fict angst. Yaoi. Entahlah apa lagi, mungkin typo dll karena jus lg on lewat ponsel yang pake mode dekstopT.T btw, jgn lupa baca a/n dibawah~**

**.**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Satu kedipan matanya, seribu kejutan dinantinya.<p>

Byun Baekhyun, berdiri mematung di pinggir jalan, tepat di depan gerbang hitam sekolahnya. Menunggu seseorang sambil terus mengukir senyum. Syal abu-abu itu dikendurkannya, tak ingin membuat musim dingin kali ini juga ikut menjadikan lehernya sesak.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Yeol. Jangan lupakan PR-mu!"

"Ya, _kak Yuri_! Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai—ah, Yeol. Dia... pacarmu, kan?"

.

Mata mereka bertemu. Tak kuat hati Baekhyun menghampiri pujaannya itu. Mentalnya tak cukup mampu untuk melelehkan dinding es di sekitar pujaannya—masih tak kuat menerima resikonya.

.

Hanya pandangan penuh cacian yang ia dapat dari belahan jiwanya.

.

"Apa maksudmu, kak? Aku ini bukan gay! Apa kau tidak melihat pandangan menjijikannya itu? Mana ada orang yang masih mau berbelas kasih padanya!"

"Kau benar, dia menjijikan. Kalau begitu, aku pulang. Dah, Chanyeol!"

.

Ternyata benar. Musim dingin tahun ini tidak ada bedanya dengan musim dingin tahun lalu. Sesak. Suhu yang amat rendah, bagai mencekik Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi.

Sesak—akan perasaan tak terbalas yang terus meluap.

.

"Chanyeol! Mau pulang bersamaku tidak?"

.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kemana seharusnya ia pergi, dimana tempatnya berada, atau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hatinya yang luluh oleh orang mempesona itu membawanya ke suatu tempat yang memalukan, menghenyakkan, penuh cacian, namun benar. Sesuatu yang tidak salah baginya adalah tempat ini; keberanian.

.

"Baek, kau ini punya gangguan mental, ya? Berhentilah mengejarku! Aku bukan makhluk menjijikan sepertimu!"

.

Walaupun teriakan pujaannya benar-benar keras sampai membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh, bukan suatu halangan bagi Baekhyun untuk tetap tersenyum. Sudah kukuh pendiriannya, mengejar hati pujaannya ini adalah tujuan yang dapat ia simpulkan dari sebabnya ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu, Yeol. Nanti aku traktir cokelat panas di perjalanan, bagaimana?"

.

Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan ada lagi setetes-pun air mata penyesalan akan permintaannya.

.

"Lebih baik kau berkata begitu pada orang gila di rumah sakit kejiwaan."

.

Terkadang ia merasa gagal, namun ia akan terus mencoba. Langkahnya ia percepat, disamakan dengan langkah panjang pujaannya. Sebentar-sebentar ia tertinggal beberapa jarak karena langkah Chanyeol benar-benar cepat dan jauh, tapi ia menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana kaki jenjang pujannya itu tampak serasi bersanding dengannya, walau hanya dalam hitungan detik, seperti beberapa saat lalu.

.

Dan ia menyadari, perasaannya yang berada di derajat satu, selalu berbeda dengan perasaan pujaannya yang selalu berada di derajat tiga ratus enam puluh.

Mereka terpisah sangat jauh...

.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Pergilah dari hidupku! Apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa akan ada yang menginginkan orang menjijikan sepertimu begitu, hah? Aku sudah cukup malu karena ulahmu!"

"Ukh!"

.

Apa perilakunya sudah keterlaluan?

Ia hanya mengejar cintanya, dan apakah sebuah tamparan itu balasannya? Apa ia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan?

.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Terkapar di trotoar yang bersalju sendirian, ditengah jingganya kanvas dunia, dan pipinya yang kini panas. Menyedihkan—tapi Baekhyun ingat betul konsekuensinya, dan ia telah memantapkan hatinya sendiri bahwa ia akan kuat.

.

Park Chanyeol.

.

Musim dingin empat tahun lalu selalu mengingatkannya akan masa-masa dimana ia merasa tercekik oleh fakta, sampai seseorang mencoba menghiburnya, menghibur Baekhyun yang sebatang kara.

.

"Mau bermain perang bola salju?"

.

Itu kata-kata yang Baekhyun ingat, yang menariknya naik dari dasar lubang hitam akan kenangan kematian orang tuanya. Saat itu, tak ada yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan selain kabur dari panti asuhan ke sebuah taman dan duduk di ayunan merah kesukaannya, untuk menenangkan dirinya. Bulir-bulir air mata selalu meluncur deras ke pipinya, terkadang jatuh membasahi tumpukan salju dibawah kakinya.

Park Chanyeol, yang saat itu mengajak Baekhyun bermain perang bola salju, dan menasihatinya agar tidak terus hanyut pada kesedihan.

.

"Kau harus kuat dengan semua yang akan terjadi."

.

Hingga sekarang, ia jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Perasaannya mungkin salah dimata semua orang, termasuk pujaannya. Tapi baekhyun hanya ingin percaya bahwa takdirnya adalah orang itu.

.

"Chanyeol, tunggu! Aku traktir dua gelas cokelat panas, bagaimana?"

.

Telapak kakinya dipijakkan, membuat salju di bawahnya mengikuti bentuk alas kakinya. Sampai ia berhenti untuk menatap Chanyeol di seberang jalan.

.

"Chanyeol!"

.

Jalan itu memang cukup kecil, dan masih banyak sisa salju bekas dikeruk disekitarnya. Jalan itu jadi terlihat indah karena hampir tertutup salju sepenuhnya, pikir Baekhyun. Tidak ingin bermain-main dan terpesona oleh salju di aspal, Baekhyun mulai berlari melintasi jalan itu, menyusul Chanyeol.

.

"Chan—!"

"AWAS!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

Baekhyun limbung. Ia tidak menyesal, ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menangis karena menyesal. Tapi tasa sakit ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia-pun terkapar, dikelilingi puluhan orang menatap ngeri ke arahnya, juga truk besar tepat di dekatnya.

Sore itu, mungkin semuanya akan berakhir di dunianya. Matahari dirasa juga sudah tidak tega melihat semua kesengsaraan dan kesakitan Baekhyun sehingga ia hanya mengintip dibalik awan. Salju yang putih bersih itu, kini penuh dengan percikan merah dengan bau anyir.

Hanya ada satu orang yang menangis, hanya ada satu orang yang menatap tubuh remuk Baekhyun pilu. Dan sebelum Baekhyun menutup mata, tepat lima detik sebelumnya, ia mendengar ini;

.

"Aku menyesal, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekhyun! Kapan kita akan main perang bola salju lagi?"

.

Dan dengan itu, kebimbangan Baekhyun berakhir, disertai rengkuhan erat dan hangat dari pujaannya.

.

Hembusan terakhirnya berlalu.

.

Di surga sana, Baekhyun sudah dapat tersenyum dengan tulus.

.

.

* * *

><p>An : END! ULALALALALA ANCUR AZZZZ JUS GA NGERTI KENAPA BYK BGT TITIK (hah). Karena gabisa space sih ya, sayang banget hehe

Bagaimana?

Iya tau kok, kalo emang sulit di mengerti, maaf *bows*

pertanyaan silahkan ajukan di review! *nyengir ala kris* sekalian komentar. Kritik. Saran! :)

Mau sequel? Jusjeruk ada ide sih, buat sequel. Kalo banyak riviu dan minta sequel (ngarep gila), sampai ketemu di "Thousands Regrets"!

Btw, from our break up dinner kayaknya discontinue karena writerblock=((((( mianhaeyo!

Kamsahamnida! Silahkan kembali kapan saja ke halaman ini~

.

*lirik kotak review*


End file.
